Kaeshun
Description Kaeshun is a jungle heavy world deep in the Unknown Regions. It is currently home to the native species, the Kaeshi-Noghri, and the Kingdom of Kaeshun led by Pharaoh Vahnus. The Kingdom has just began its 175th anniversary, the same year where it knelt before Empress Candicia Valenn and her empire. History of Kaeshun Founding Era ca.26,000 BBY – Shipment of Noghri lost in Unknown Regions, crash landing on Kaeshun ca.20,000 BBY – All of Kaeshun colonized ca.19,750 BBY – Sixteen distinct clans formed ca.19,700 BBY – First War of the Clans ca.19,400 BBY– War ends ca.17,000BBY – Second War of the Clans ca.16,450 BBY – War ends ca.16,400 BBY – Great Darkness begins ca.10,000BBY – Great Darkness ends ca.7000 BBY– Prophecy of the Ukwii written ca.6400 BBY– Construction of the Tower of Rotahk ca.6010BBY– Phestarnos Plague begins ca.5980 BBY– Phestarnos Plague ends ca.5980 BBY– Mass graves at the Tower of Rotahk ca 5500 BBY– Third War of the Clans ca.4500 BBY– War ends ca.4000 BBY – Fourth War of the Clans Varstaccian Dynasty 3817 BBY –Darth Varstaccia splinters from the Sith Empire (loyalists follow) 3816 BBY –Darth Varstaccia (with her forces) encounter Kaeshun 3810 BBY –War ends (Several clans aided by Varstaccian forces) 3807 BBY –Darth Varstaccia consolidates Kaeshun, proclaiming herself the First Pharaoh of Kaeshun 3806 BBY –Construction of the Royal Palace begins 3805 BBY –Pharaoh Varstaccia marries her second in command, Lord Crestos 3804 BBY –Birth of Lord Jaal, Prince of Kaeshun 3800 BBY –Birth of Lady Venn, Princess of Kaeshun 3793 BBY –Pharaoh Varstaccia begins to train Lord Jaal in her view of the Sith 3788 BBY –Lord Crestos begins to train Lady Venn in the new Sith practice 3788 BBY –Competition between Crestos (Venn) and Varstaccia (Jaal) to determine heir 3787 BBY –Construction of the Royal Palace complete 3777 BBY –Lord Jaal murders Lady Venn, Lord Jaal becomes heir 3775 BBY –Lord Jaal murders Lord Crestos 3772 BBY –Lord Jaal marries Lady Aleiska 3771 BBY –Lord Jaal murders Pharaoh Varstaccia Jaalan Dynasty 3771 BBY –Coronation of Lord Jaal, Second Pharaoh of Kaeshun 3770 BBY –Construction of the Grand Temple of Varstaccia begins 3767 BBY –Births of Lord Griss and Lord Haed, Princes of Kaeshun 3767 BBY –Fortieth Anniversary of the Kaeshi Kingdom 3752 BBY –Pharaoh Jaal begins to train Lord Griss, Lady Aleiska begins to train Lord Haed 3761 BBY –Construction of the Grand Temple of Varstaccia complete 3741 BBY –Lord Haed murders Lord Griss and Lady Aleiska, Pharaoh Jaal continues training of Lord Haed 3739 BBY –Lord Haed murders Pharaoh Jaal Haedian Dynasty 3739 BBY –Coronation of Lord Haed, Third Pharaoh of Kaeshun 3738 BBY –Construction of the Temple of Jaal begins 3733 BBY –Construction of the Temple of Jaal complete 3732 BBY –Pharaoh Haed marries Lady Indra 3731 BBY –Birth of Lady Morra, Princess of Kaeshun 3724 BBY –Great Plague on Kaeshun 3722 BBY –Pharaoh Haed succumbs to the plague 3722 BBY –Power falls to Lady Indra, Fourth Pharoah of Kaeshun 3714 BBY –End of the Great Plague 3713 BBY –Pharaoh Indra begins training Lady Morra 3707 BBY –Hundreth Anniversary of the Kaeshi Kingdom 3699 BBY –Lady Morra murders Pharaoh Indra Morran Dynasty 3699 BBY –Coronation of Lady Morra, Fifth Pharaoh of Kaeshun 3699 BBY –Construction of the Temple of Indra begins 3698 BBY –Construction of the Temple of Haed begins 3698 BBY -Pharaoh Morra marries Lord Kreizen 3696 BBY –Birth of Lord Qunn, Prince of Kaeshun 3693 BBY –Birth of Lady Paal, Princess of Kaeshun 3691 BBY –Construction of the two Temples complete 3681 BBY –Pharaoh Morra trains Lady Paal, Lord Kreizen trains Lord Qunn 3676 BBY –Lady Paal marries Lord Victus 3672 BBY –Lady Paal murders Lord Qunn 3671 BBY –Birth of Lady Vahnus, Princess of Kaeshun 3670 BBY –Lord Kreizen leads a rebellion against Pharaoh Morra, Kaeshun divided 3667 BBY –Sacking of the Royal Palace 3667 BBY –Lady Paal murders Lord Kreizen, Kaeshun remains divided 3666 BBY –Birth of Lord Caern, Prince of Kaeshun 3666 BBY –Construction on the New Royal Palace begins 3665 BBY -Pharaoh Morra dies of illness Paalan Dynasty 3665 BBY –Coronation of Lady Paal, Sixth Pharaoh of Kaeshun 3660 BBY –Lady Vahnus murders Lord Caern 3659 BBY –Birth of Thalia (away) 3658 BBY –Pharaoh Paal begins to train Lady Vahnus 3657 BBY –Construction on the New Royal Palace complete 3657 BBY –150th Anniversary of the Kaeshi Kingdom 3655 BBY –Rebellious Kaeshi assassinate Pharaoh Paal 3655 BBY –Lord Victus becomes Seventh Pharaoh of Kaeshun 3653 BBY –Pharaoh Victus marries Lady Ress and is removed as Pharaoh 3653 BBY –Birth of Lord Xalven, Prince of Kaeshun Vahnusian Dynasty 3653 BBY –Coronation of Lady Vahnus, Eighth Pharaoh of Kaeshun 3650 BBY – Reunification of Kaeshun 3649 BBY –Pharaoh Vahnus murders Pharaoh Emeritus Victus 3645 BBY –Construction of the Coliseum of Morra begins 3640 BBY – Construction of the Coliseum of Morra complete 3639 BBY – First Varstaccian Games begins 3639 BBY – Thalia becomes the Champion of Kaeshun 3638 BBY –Lord Xalven murders Lady Ress 3638 BBY –Pharaoh Vahnus begins to train Lord Xalven 3635 BBY –Kaeshun encounters Supreme Witch Rayak Athan 3632 BBY –175th Anniversary of the Kaeshi Kingdom 3632 BBY –Kaeshun encounters the Midnight Order Concepts Dynasties In the Kaeshi Kingdom, a Dynasty is the period from the ascension of the Heir until the ascension of the next heir. For example, when Lord Jaal killed Pharaoh Varstaccia: her Dynasty ended and so begun the Jaalan Dynasty at the time of the coronation. Although there are no exceptions to this rule, there are cases when the heir does not replace their predecessor. In these cases, the Dynasty remains under the name of the then Pharaoh until the heir takes the throne. For example, during the Haedian Dynasty, when Pharaoh Haed died from the plague, Lady Morra did not take the throne due to her young age. In this circumstance, the Consort, Lady Indra, would become the Pharaoh; when Lady Morra killed her, the Haedian Dynasty ended and so began the Morran Dynasty. Pharaohs '' In the latter half of 3807 BBY, months after the coronation of Pharaoh Varstaccia, she began writing several texts of her vision of the Kaeshi Kingdom. The text most important to the royals was the ''Trials of the Ukwii, which described the tasks required to become the next Pharaoh. This text was later edited by Pharaoh Jaal. Upon coronation, a Pharaoh must pay tribute to their predecessor by erecting a temple wherein all the ideas and teaches of said Pharaoh would be stored, along with some of their wealth acquired during their reign, their Consort and other child, along with three of their servants who would care for them in the afterlife. Their next step is to find someone to become their Consort. When this happens, they are required to produce two children—no more, no less. When these children come of age, the Pharaoh will pick the child (s)he wishes to train, and the Consort will take the other. From that moment on, the children would compete to the death to determine the next heir. Once one child became the victor, they would continue to train and prepare for their next trial, to kill the Consort. If the heir was being trained by the consort at the time of their death, the Pharaoh would take them as their student, and prepare them for a final duel against the Pharaoh. As a final rite of passage, the heir must kill the Pharaoh. The coronation will happen several days after this, and the cycle repeats. Ukwii The Ukwii, as described in the ancient Kaeshi-Noghri text, Prophecy of the Ukwii, is a person said to originate from a celestial body far from Kaeshun who would bring unity to the clans. In 3817, there were rumours about the Ukwii since Darth Varstaccia and her fleet had encountered Kaeshun--a planet untouched by foreigners since the crash of the initial Noghri shipment in 25,000 BBY. When the Fourth War of the Clans ended in 3810 with Varstaccia assisting a few clans, the rumours were beginning to look like fact. In 3807 when Varstaccia claimed herself Pharaoh under a united Kaeshun, she was also proclaimed as Ukwii by the Noghri. Although Varstaccia’s text on the ascension of the Pharaoh is titled Trials of the Ukwii, there may be only one Ukwii. The Rotahki Lands '' The Rotahki Lands, governed by Rotahk, is a place in Kaeshi-Noghri folklore where one goes after death. The Kaeshi-Noghri are very peculiar of deaths, and the dead are sometimes honoured more so than the living. The first time the clans worked together was circa 6400, where they would construct the Tower of Rotahk. It is a tall monument built to honour the king of the afterlife. Around the tower, is where bodies are buried. This is a sanctuary to any who come to it, a neutral ground among the clans. For clans not on the main continent, they have miniature towers dedicated to Rotahk, but they send their leaders to the mainland Tower. ''Temples of the Pharaohs '' After the coronation of Pharaoh Jaal, he edited the texts written by his mother, Pharaoh Varstaccia, that paid tribute to the ruler before them. This began the construction of the Grand Temple of Varstaccia, sometimes referred to as the Sanctuary of the Ukwii, a large stone-based monument. Apart from the Grand Temple, the temples of other Pharaohs would be roughly the same size, the style chosen by their child. Inside, would be the tomb of the Pharaoh, which included the corpses of their Consort, their other child, and three of their servants who would sacrifice themselves to care for the royals in the Rotahki Lands. There would also be a room dedicated to the beliefs and teachings of that Pharaoh and their consort. When the competition for the heir begins, it is at that same time that the Pharaoh begins constructing a holocron for the heir to continue studying after their ascension. Statues and other dedications would be placed in a room adjacent to this, ones that would pay tribute to said Pharaoh’s accomplishments. Should a Consort become Pharaoh, synched with the Dynasty rule, there would be no temple commendation for this Pharaoh, as they would be buried as a Consort with their late partner. One exception of this was during the Morran Dynasty, wherein Pharaoh Morra constructed a temple for both Indra and Haed. This occurred due to the short reign of her father, Haed, and the record-breaking rule of Pharaoh Indra. ''Consorts of Kaeshun '' Although an heir may choose whom they wish to marry (no arranged marital system), they must choose from the pool of the Sith descendants who journeyed with Darth Varstaccia to Kaeshun. The other Sith are spread out across Kaeshun, maintaining the clans and ensuring peace (although they do not directly control the affairs, the clan leader still does this) and loyalty to the Crown. With this rule, it is expected that a similar rule would be put in place for the Sith outside of the royal bloodline. To keep the lineage of the Sith pure; Sith may only breed with other Sith. ''Phestarnos Plague '' The first time Kaeshun encountered the Phestarnos Plague was circa 6010, ending in 5980 when the last hosts died off. This plague eliminated a large chunk of the population of the Kaeshi-Noghri, some cities being completely razed in an attempt to stop the spreading. Some called the plague the silent killer due to its long delayed symptoms. You could carry the disease for up to several months without any signs of illness, allowing the pathogen to spread among communities until the final week of one’s life. During that time, the skin would begin to corrode, and in the final day, one would develop hypoxia, the shortage of oxygen suffocating its victim. A second strain of the Phestarnos Plague emerged during the Haedian Dynasty in 3724, and it managed to spread to Pharaoh Haed in 3723, killing him a year later and granting Lady Indra with the title of Pharaoh. In 3714, Pharaoh Indra cures the Great Plague. ''The Palatial-Dukha System '' This form of government, emphasizes on nationalist ideals. In each clan, there is a Dukha (that is their governing house) that is the centre of all things that occur in the clan. Trade within the clan and others must pass through the Dukha, and the clan leaders keep records of all goods imported and exported to their clan. For cities outside of the clan’s capital (where the Dukha is) there a smaller versions of the building that relay all the trading and other such information to their respective Dukha. The Dukha itself is a large compound in the centre of the clan capital with several buildings. This includes the palace, the trading depots, the Sith Emissary house and others. The Palace is the central building; it is the house of the Maitrahk and their family and where all information of the clan is held. Although the Sith Emissary house is where the Sith and their family live, the leader of the house spends most of his time in the palace, discussing with the Maitrahk and ensuring that the clans remain loyal to the Pharaoh. The Sith Emissary does not directly control the clan. The trading depot is where all records of goods and where goods are held in transit before being dispersed to the people. ''The Royal Palace '' Constructed in 3787, the Royal Palace is the home of the Pharaoh and the capitol building of Kaeshun. Construction began a year after Darth Varstaccia’s proclamation of the Kaeshi Kingdom. Similar in architecture to the temples, it was an imposing stone-based building which served several purposes. A room crucial to the ties with the people is the Assembly Hall, a room in which the Kaeshun League—representatives of each clan—assemble to discuss the needs of the people. ''Varstaccia’s Army '' Assembled and established as a force from 3819-3817, Varstaccia’s Army consisted of 29,000 personnel; 7,200 crew members to sustain the three Harrower-class Dreadnaughts, 1,000 Sith (from Acolytes to Lords and few Darths), 12,000 soldiers and 8,800 citizens loyal to Varstaccia. This initial force was responsible for the end of the Fourth War of the Clans on Kaeshun, and in securing Darth Varstaccia’s reign as Pharaoh of the newly founded Kaeshi Kingdom. Over time, the Army would be spread out among Kaeshun, constructing more modern cities compared to the villages of the natives. The Harrowers would be grounded outside of the capital, being maintained yearly in the chance that someone were to discover them. The prominent Sith Lords would be sent to each of the clans, allow for the somewhat-reconstruction of their government—introducing the Palatial-Dukha system. Varstaccia’s Army would become colonists, laying the foundation for the future of Kaeshun. Eventually, Varstaccia’s Army became the official name of the Kaeshun military. Many descendants of the original Army would serve as they did. Royal Family Biographies Darth Varstaccia, the Ukwii, First Pharaoh of Kaeshun (3852 BBY – 3771 BBY) ''Pharaoh Varstaccia, born Lei Ranke, was a Sith Lord born in the Sith Empire before their return to the Galaxy. As founder and unifier of Kaeshun, she proclaimed herself the First Pharaoh and reinvented her view of the Sith after her divergence of the Empire. In the history of the Kaeshi Kingdom, the Varstaccian Dynasty outlasted any of its successors by existing for 46 years. The infamous Ukwii only falling when her son, Lord Jaal bested her in a duel. '' ''Known for: Uniting Kaeshun, writing the religious texts for the Kaeshi Kingdom, Ukwii, constructing the Royal Palace. Lord Crestos, the Commander, First Consort of Kaeshun (3839 BBY – 3775 BBY) The husband and second in command of Darth Varstaccia, Crestos too came from the Sith Empire alongside Varstaccia. With his aide, Varstaccia was able to begin the ''Rites of the Pharaoh by bringing her two children, Lord Jaal and Lady Venn into the world.'' '' Known for: First generation Sith, First Consort of Kaeshun.'' Lady Venn, Princess of Kaeshun (3800 BBY – 3777 BBY) The second born child of Crestos and Varstaccia, Lady Venn was trained by her father, Lord Crestos, and competed against her brother, Lord Jaal, to determine who would be the heir of the throne. Little is known of Lady Venn, besides the fact that she was murdered by the hands of Lord Jaal by the time she was 23 years old. '' Known for: None.'' Lord Jaal, the Architect, Second Pharaoh of Kaeshun (3804 BBY – 3739 BBY) The first born child of Pharaoh Varstaccia and Lord Crestos, Lord Jaal also served as the Second Pharaoh of Kaeshun after the death of his mother. Jaal is known for his amendment to the ''Rites of the Pharaoh by including an article on honouring those slain to achieve the throne; once the Pharaoh has been killed, their heir must erect a temple in their honour, with it, burying their consort and other child, alongside a disciple to care for them in Rotahk’s Lands. His Dynasty would only last 32 years before his son, Lord Haed, claimed the throne.'' '' Known for: Constructing the Grand Temple of Varstaccia, editing the religious texts, First Heir.'' Lady Aleiska, the Enchantress, Second Consort of Kaeshun (3797 BBY – 3741 BBY) Lady Aleiska was the wife of Pharaoh Jaal during the Varstaccian and Jaalan Dynasty. She was a member of the second generation of Sith on Kaeshun, her parents’ unknown to records. Alongside Pharaoh Jaal, she would bring to life twin Princes, Lord Griss and Lord Haed. '' Known for: training Lord Haed, animal taming.'' Lord Griss, the Mercenary, Prince of Kaeshun (3767 BBY – 3741 BBY) Although being unable to accomplish much in his 26 years of life, Lord Griss was known for his expeditions to the Grend Mountains wherein he would train alongside Noghri mercenaries when he was not being trained by the Pharaoh. '' Known for: being trained by Noghri and Pharaoh Jaal.'' Lord Haed, the Plagued, Third Pharaoh of Kaeshun (3767 BBY – 3722 BBY) Despite dying 20 years before his ancestral Pharaohs, Lord Haed’s Dynasty lasted an impressive 40 years. Eager to take the throne, Haed has been recorded for his swift execution of his family. However, the swiftness of his ascension followed him into his downfall; within two years of the Great Plague, the fierce Pharaoh Haed would succumb to it. '' '' Known for: constructing the Temple of Jaal, dying by plague, quick ascension. Lady Indra, the Venerable, Fourth Pharaoh and Third Consort of Kaeshun (3781 BBY – 3699 BBY) Lady Indra was the wife of Pharaoh Haed during the Haedian Dynasty. Due to her husband’s death, she became the first Consort to become a Pharaoh. Lady Indra was also renowned for being the eldest Pharaoh, outliving even Darth Varstaccia by several years. '' Known for: First Consort to become Pharaoh, Eldest Pharaoh, ending the Great Plague, first temple dedication to a consort.'' Lady Morra, the Aberration, Fifth Pharaoh of Kaeshun (3731 BBY - 3665 BBY) Lord Kreizen, the Terrible, Fourth Consort of Kaeshun (3736 BBY – 3667 BBY) Lord Qunn, Prince of Kaeshun (3696 BBY – 3672 BBY) Lady Paal, the Betrayed, Sixth Pharaoh of Kaeshun (3693 BBY – 3655 BBY) Lord Victus, the Unchaste, Seventh Pharaoh and Fifth Consort of Kaeshun (3690 BBY - 3649 BBY) Lady Ress, the Concubine, Sixth Consort of Kaeshun (3687 - 3638 BBY) Lady Vahnus, the Unifier, Eighth Pharaoh of Kaeshun (3671 BBY - ) Lord Caern, the Young, Prince of Kaeshun (3666 BBY – 3660 BBY) Lord Xalven, the''' Redeemed, '''Prince of Kaeshun (3653 BBY - ) WIP Category:Place Category:Planet